Always by your side
by Meero94
Summary: He promised her to always be there, and at some point she'd hold him to that promise! This is the detailed version in which Katniss and Peeta grow back together, it falls between the last chapter of mockingjay and the Epilogue.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is between the last chapter of mockingjay and the epilogue, it's about how Peeta and Katniss grew back together, and it's detailed. I hope it'd be enjoyable for peeta and Katniss shippers and I really really hope that you'd give me reviews and tell me if I should go on with the story, I'm waiting for your opinions, and this's my very first attempt at fan fiction so I hope you'd take it easy on me, of course I don't own the books or any thing related to them!**

**Enjoy**

In my dream I'm standing in the forest when a song breaks through the trees, I slowly follow its source to find rue standing in a meadow, her back is to me, but I can still recognize her small figure and her lovely voice, I begin to cross the meadow trying to reach her when a spear flies out of nowhere and sinks its tip in her back, and Rue's scream fills the meadow which starts to turn into the square outside of snow's mansion but I don't take notice of that because I'm racing towards rue and when I flip her body to face me, it's not rue with the spear piercing her heart…it's prim.

I wake up screaming, my legs thrashing the sheets around me, my hands clawing at whoever is trying to restrain me, it takes a few seconds before my mind registers the familiarity of the strong pair of arms encircling me, the gentle voice telling me it's a nightmare, and then I slump into him, burying my face into his chest and weeping my eyes out. Peeta holds me tight, rocking us both back and forth, murmuring soothing words, but my mind is still reeling from the all-too-real nightmare, from the memory of my sister burning to death, and the images only make me cry harder, eventually I cry myself to sleep in Peeta's arms, who doesn't leave my side for a second.

The next morning I'm awaken by a gentle shake of my shoulder, I look up and peeta is looking down at me with a soft smile "breakfast time" he murmurs and then he pulls me out of bed and guides me to the bathroom where I splash cold water all over my face and try reducing the swallowing in my bloodshot eyes with no success, once I'm dressed in trousers and a T-shirt I go downstairs to find Haymitch propped on a chair against the table, once I enter the room he shoots me an accusing look "baker boy dragged me all the way here saying you need moral support" says Haymitch, and I suppress the urge to tell him that he's the last person on earth I'd ask for when needing moral support, instead I give him a sweet smile –which I know would irritate him- and say "well, a mentor's job never comes to an end" .

Now we're all having our breakfast which consists of cheese puns and orange juice, except for Haymitch who has somehow slipped a bottle of whit liquor despite of Peeta's watchful eye. We're all chewing in silence when peeta takes a deep breath and looks at me "so are you going hunting again today?" he asks in a tone that's somewhat guarded and I simply answer with a "yes" nodding for him to go on, because obviously he wouldn't be so hesitant if it was an innocent question, "well, I was thinking, maybe….I could go hunting with you?" the last part came out a question and now I could tell what it's that has gotten peeta so nervous; of course he knew that hunting was my thing with gale, that ever since Gale and I became nothing but strangers I all but stopped speaking of hunting, thou I'd go hunting everyday. I locked my eyes with peeta's and I saw the slight trace of guilt there, he must know what it is he's asking for : an invitation to replace my old hunting partner.

Still staring into peeta's pretty blue eyes, I start recalling the past few days, how peeta seemed to always fight the flashbacks and win against them, how he offered to hold me all night long just to chase away the nightmares while knowing that we are still nothing but friends, or at least that's what we call ourselves, except for the fact that friends don't fall asleep in each other's arms, they don't bake you breakfast everyday and sweet talk you into having it while they stare at you the whole time, they also don't carry you to your bed every night murmuring that they'd still be holding you when you wake up! All that flashes through my mind in seconds, and I start wondering how'd it be like to have peeta for a hunting partner, how would it affect our future relationship and if it may provoke any memories of the arena in peeta's mind, and as if he can read my thought Peeta adds "you know, it may help with the flashbacks, what's with the 1st hunger games and all" and the shyness in his voice adds to my resolve, I sigh and sneak a look at Haymitch to find him suppressing a smile, then I turn to Peeta "guess you may need some hunting gear before we get going" I say and Peeta all but jumps out of his chair, plants a feather light kiss on my cheek and runs to his house.

When I touch my cheek where peeta kissed me , I could feel the tingle spreading to my fingers and my face heating up, I look at Haymitch and find him grinning like a fox, so I jump out of my own chair and race upstairs.

Well, hunting with Peeta, that should be interesting !

**Review please **


	2. Chapter 2

**So here come the 2nd chapter! I was happy when many of you Favorited this and it actually encouraged me to carry on with the story, so thank you all for your kindness :) as for the chapter, I'm trying to make it detailed, so we can have more of Katniss & Peeta **

**Review please? :)**

I put on my father's coat, a pair of grey trousers and wear my hair in its usual braid, and then I grab my bow, which I started keeping at home instead of the woods ever since Panem broke free.

I stand there staring at the mirror, which shows my pale face with the dark half moons under my eyes, I reach my hand tracing the circles there but my hand touches my cheek where Peeta kissed me instead and I see myself blushing at the memory, which is stupid considering how many times peeta has kissed me before, but then again; the gesture has never felt so genuine and natural before, I turn away from the mirror before I can dwell more on the subject and head down stairs.

Once I'm half way through the stairs I see Peeta waiting for me, he's wearing his usual trousers with a dark green T-shirt but no coat, and he's carrying my game bag along with something that looks like a sketch book and a grey pack back in the other hand, he lefts up his head when he sees me and a warm smile lightens his features while an eager look crowns his pretty blue eyes, and I can't help but give a small smile in return.

"so, do we leave right away?" asks Peeta, and the excitement in his voice is unmistakable, I'm completely confused as to why he's so excited about it but I simply nod and say "we should take along something to eat as well".

As Peeta rushes to the kitchen to throw together a stash for lunch, I lean against the kitchen table and lose myself in thoughts, of course peeta isn't eager about the hunting itself since I doubt he'd be able to use a bow or set a snare, and it isn't about going to the woods either because I know that he has been there a couple of times once the fence became un guarded again, and then it hits me!

The reason why he's so eager: is the fact that I allowed him to come with me, that I didn't scowl or throw Gale in his face the moment he suggested it, I know that the old Katniss would have been irritated by the way Peeta is trying to involve himself with me, but instead of being irritated I feel a bit happy- which is silly- and a small grin creeps to my face, Peeta who has obviously finished his work, stands now staring at me with a smile of his own "anything funny Katniss?" he asks.

"just observing how good a housewife you could be" I answer and his smile turns into a wide grin.

"oh you've seen nothing yet!" he counters.

We're both walking silently through the woods, or at least I am while Peeta is trying his best not to scare away every animal in a mile's range_and failing, miserably!

I shake my head and sigh, _why on earth have I agreed on tagging him along! _He picks up on my annoyance and gives me an apologetic smile "you knew that I can't walk quietly" he says "Real or not real?"

I roll my eyes at him then answer "Real" then continue "and I found that out in the 1st arena, real or not real?" I shoot back.

"Real, and then you made me gather roots pretending it was the most important job in the world" Peeta says that with an emotion that surprises me…longing ? but how can he feel that towards one of the darkest days of our lives, the ones we spent as tributes!

Before I get a chance to make more of it, I notice that we've reached my usual hunting spot, "we're here" I tell him "ready to hunt?" I ask but then I notice that he has settled on a trunk with his sketch book and a pencil, "what are you doing?" I ask suspiciously .

He shrugs saying "well, we both know that I can't walk without scaring the game, let alone hunt" he rises his sketch book "so, the plan is: you hunt and I paint, then we can have a decent meal from whatever you hunt" I find nothing wrong with his logic, so I take out my bow and start aiming for squirrels in a near by tree.

An hour later I've gotten 3 squirrels and a rabbit. As I make it back to where peeta is sitting, I notice that he hasn't moved an inch since I left him, he's hunched over his sketch book with that intense look on his face that he wears only when concentrating , I stop my advance towards him and start studying his features, the lean shape of his body, the artistic hands with their long fingers, his blonde hair that has grown a bit too long and started brushing his eyes, and then my gaze drops to his mouth, the full lips with their lovely curve, and I find myself wanting to feel the pressure of those lips against my own, Peeta hasn't kissed me even once since we got back from district 13, I bite my lip in anticipation then swallow hard, god! _What's gotten into me! _

I make a faint noise and Peeta looks up from his book "hey! You're back!" he looks at the game hanging from my belt and grins "and you're loaded as well!" he then gets up and starts gathering woods for a fire while I gather some edible roots. When I reach for peeta's bag for a bottle of water I notice his sketch book is laying open so I grab it and look at the picture that took Peeta an hour to paint, and my breathe catches in my throat; in the picture there is me standing a few feet away from where I'm now, the bow aimed high to the tree and an arrow is about to shoot, but what catches me off guard is how peaceful the look in my eyes is, how he drew the light to reflect on my features making me look aloof, high and forever unreachable!

"you like it?" peeta asks and I almost jump, "oh sorry! Didn't mean to startle you".

"I wasn't startled" I snap at him, and I can see his shock over the anger in my voice, and to be honest I'm shocked myself!

But then I think of the drawing, the katniss who finds her peace in killing other creatures and it makes her that much farther away from Peeta's reach. "did you start the fire?" I ask, and I see puzzlement washing over peeta's face, he starts to ask what's wrong, thinks better of it and end up saying "yes I did" in a small voice.

Feeling utterly ridiculous with my sudden wave of anger, I head towards the fire Peeta built and start skinning the game. Peeta is hovering near by, wearing a worried expression I know too well, ever since we came back to district 12, I'd have days where I simply don't want to get out of bed, where I'd rather rot and die than face another day, and in all of these days Peeta has been there, talking me out of it, persuading me to get up and sometimes literally dragging me while I kick and shout, all of these times he had this very same expression! The one that says he's afraid for my mental health.

I sigh and turn to face him "you don't have to look so worried Peeta," I say "It's you I'm angry with, not some stupid depression fit" now true confusion is taking over him.

"why would you be angry with me?" he asks, and I detect the faint trace of guilt there, which makes me feel horrible because really, he has done nothing wrong! After all I'm the one with mixed feelings, while he has declared his love for me a long long time ago!

"it's just…you didn't hunt with me!" I stammer out "I thought I'd teach you how to hunt today, but you sat here and drew instead!"

Peeta looks torn between confusion and amusement, but the latter wins because he ends up saying "I've told you what a horrible liar you are before, Real or Not real?"

I roll my eyes at him and mutter "Real"

He laughs.

**A/N: you see, when I started writing the 2nd chapter, I didn't have this outcome in mind, I thought I'd finish the story and give you guys a faster version of what I had in mind, but it didn't play out as planned! however I'm pretty happy with the result and I frankly wish you guys feel the same :)**

**so...reviews? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again everyone :) so first of all: I'm so very thankful for your reviews and support! I'm new here so I'm not sure; should I thank you guys individually or is it enough to thank you here? and yes I'm actually asking :P**

** as for the story, you guys already know that I own nohting so go ahead and read ;)**

**P.S: read my A/N at the end please? :)**

Once we reach my house, Peeta excuses himself and heads toward his house to change and put his bag away. I know he's just trying to give me some space to clear my head since I've been ignoring him for hours now, while he hovers around trying to figure out what's gotten into me.

I open the door and head right to the kitchen, where I find Greasy Sae scrubbing the table on which an unconscious Haymitch lays his head.

"er….what happened to him?" I ask, although with the spilled liquor and the smell, I've already guessed.

"drank too much then passed out, but not before he threw up all over the table" she scowls, "and hopefully he'll wake up with the worst hangover there is!" she finishes and I can't help but smile at the irritated tone she's using.

"well, here is your share of today's hunt" I say, laying the game bag on the counter. Her face brightens and she sweeps the bag to check what's in it.

I'm getting out of the kitchen when I come face to face with Peeta. He has changed into black trousers and a blue t-shirt that strangely brings out his eyes.

"still not changed?" he says with a small smile; he's trying to lighten my mood, and it's honestly working! I mean it's so hard to stay mad at someone who smiles so sweetly!

"nope," I slightly push him and make my way to the stairs "Haymitch needs a bath" I call as I go upstairs and hear his sigh of relief; I've obviously forgiven him!

Once I'm standing half naked in my room, I look in the mirror and think: _My name is Katniss Everdeen, I'm an emotional mess and I'm angry with my only friend for no reason!_

I sigh, put on a shirt and head downstairs for dinner, which goes normally except for the couple of times Haymitch has to run to the bathroom so his meal won't make reappearance on the table!

A few hours later, I'm curled up in bed besides Peeta, he's tense tonight and keeping slightly more distance than usual, so we end up laying besides each other but barely touching.

The moment I set my foot in the kitchen, I know I'm having a dream –a nightmare, actually- because president coin is standing right there with Peeta by her side.

"what are you doing here?" I choke out at her.

"Katniss, I'm afraid our researches have proven that Peeta is highly dangerous," she says with a cold tone "he's still hijacked, therefore we have to dispose of him"

My mind is foggy and I can't make sense of what she just said, so it takes me a moment to grasp her meaning, which is a moment too late because she has already pulled a knife and sank it in Peeta's chest.

I run and collapse on the floor besides him, his bright blue eyes are filled with tears, while mine are already pouring, he opens his mouth to speak but all that comes out is blood.

"Peeta," I choke out between sobs "stay with me, please" I put my hand to his chest feeling for his heart, waiting for him to say something, to say "always", instead all I find is dead silence, _I've lost the boy with the bread._

Someone is shaking me awake! And they're doing it while urgently repeating my name, but I don't want to wake up, I don't want to face a world where Peeta's smile doesn't exist anymore, where his warmth and love can't reach me, but whoever is trying to wake me is doing a very good job because I feel drips of water on my face, hot breath steaming against me and a pair of hands shaking my shoulders.

I slowly open my eyes, my vision is blurry and I have to blink twice before it clears! As I come aware of my surroundings, I realize that my face is wet and my eyes are the source of that wetness. I raise my hands and touch my cheeks to find them streaked with tears, but I don't care about that because when my name is called again I recognize the voice, it's _him._

"Katniss, are you alright" Peeta says as he pulls me to a sitting position, "I woke up to your crying, you weren't screaming or moving, just….just making chocked noises and crying in your sleep!" he exclaims, "you scared the hell out of me"

He's still talking frantically but I pay little attention to that, because I'm too busy staring at him, drinking in the sight of him, the urgency in his voice, the love shinning in his eyes.

For so long I've taken him for granted, never have I thought that I may ever loose him again! I was so sure that he'll always be there to hold me, that I can always count on the sound of his steady heart to calm me, but now after having this nightmare I felt a fear as old as life, consuming me, drowning every hope and dream I've left inside!

_What if I loose him? _I think, what would happen to me then?

And as the realization of how important a part Peeta has in my life hits me, I vow to never take him for granted again, to always appreciate having him by my side, to never let go of him.

Peeta has stopped talking and was now looking at me, noticing that I haven't opened my mouth ever since I woke up.

"Katniss, what's wrong?" he puts his hand on my cheek and waits for an answer, instead I lean and kiss him.

At the first touch of my lips on his, Peeta stiffens –apparently taken by surprise- but then his hands are around my waist, holding us close together, while my hands are moving up and down his back, memorizing every inch of him, making sure he won't disappear on me.

I think his kiss was doing wonders to my heartbeat but I've lost track of coherent thoughts as well as breath, I pull away from him and slump back in a laying position, Peeta looks down at me, his face is flushed and he's breathing shallow fast breaths-which makes the two of us.

He lays down besides me and I curl into him, resting my head against his chest, listening to his rapid heartbeat while it slowed down, I notice that my own heartbeat refuses to go back to it's normal pace and yet my eyelids feel heavy and sandy.

I try getting closer to Peeta, but we are as close as it gets; our limps are intertwined, our hearts are mirroring the same beat while we breathe in harmony so we may as well be the same person.

Sleep is pulling me under, heaving my eyelids even more but I won't allow it to win, not until I utter my next words in a sleepy tone.

"Peeta" I murmur

"Yes?"

"Don't leave me" I whisper "stay by my side"

His mouth is on my ear, his breathe tickles me as he whispers "_Always"_

_Just what I needed to hear _I think with a smile tugging at my lips.

That night I don't have dreams, I don't have nightmares; just peaceful dreamless sleep with one word ringing clear in my mind, spreading me with warmth… " Always".

**A/N: so now that this chapter is done, I wanted to ask you guys: should I make the story long so we can have more cuteness or should I keep it short with only 2 more chapters or so? beacuse I don't want you guys getting bored :P **

**so...review and tell me what you think ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again my friends :) I know it's been forever since I last updated, and I know i'm terrible for it but I was so buys and then I re-wrote this chapter like a billion times!**

**no chapter has ever taken me this long to write, so I really hope that it's good!**

**I don't own Peeta ,I'd be spending my time taking advantage of the situation if I did, therefore I don't own the hunger games! **

**enjoy ;)**

When I wake up, my head is resting on Peeta's shoulder and I'm still snuggled as close to him as physically possible.

I wonder why he's still in bed; he always gets up and prepares breakfast before I'm even awake, but then I remember last night: the way I kissed him and how he kissed me back, his promise of always being there for me and how close he held me all night long and I find myself smiling widely.

Peeta is already awake and staring at the ceiling, I reach up and place a hand to his cheek, he looks down at me and a smile as warm as the sun lightens his face.

"You're awake" he states and places a light kiss on my lips.

"So are you" I tease "although I can't smell breakfast!"

"Couldn't bring myself to get up and leave you" Peeta answers with a chuckle "have I ever told you how adorable you look when you're asleep?"

Now it's my turn to laugh, "you mean when I'm not screaming my lungs out, huh?"

"Exactly!" his eyes twinkle and he kisses my cheek "what do you want for breakfast?" he asks while pulling away, but I have other plans, so I reach out and pull him back down allowing my lips to brush against his.

"Breakfast can wait" I mumble and Peeta grins.

The kiss has just deepened when a hiss echoes from the door, making both Peeta and I jump.

"Buttercup" I groan, and the world's ugliest cat hisses again.

Peeta laughs and gets out of bed saying "looks like fur ball wants some quality time with you"

I shoot him a dark look which he answers with a sly smile while he darts out of the room.

Now I turn my glare to the cat which is still standing in the doorway, "what do you want flee bag?", buttercup meows and jumps to the bed beside me. He smells of dust and liquor!

"you really like hanging at Haymitch's, don't you?" I ask the cat and he meows again, as to confirm "well, you two are a match made in heaven….or somewhere"

I get out of bed grinning.

Once I've had my breakfast I head out of the house to check on Haymitch, last time I saw him he was dragging his drunken ass out of my kitchen.

I reach his house and knock on the door twice before deciding that I better get my self in.

Once in, I cover my nose with my sleeve to block the overwhelming stench of the house and head to the kitchen. Haymitch is slung down against the table with a line of emptied bottles for decoration; surprise, surprise!

I put down the loaf of bread Peeta sent and start clearing the table noisily in an attempt to wake Haymitch but it only gets him to shift slightly.

_So you want to do this the hard way _I think with a sly smile.

I head to the sink fill two bowls with a water and head towards Haymitch. Buttercup ,who followed me here, hisses and darts out of the room-probably excepting what's going to happen next.

I take the first bowl of water and empty it on Haynitch's sleeping head; he instantly jumps gasping and waving with his useless knife, I take two steps backwards and wait for him to face me.

Once he faces me I splash him with the second bowl of water.

"Damn it!" he exclaims "I was AWAKE"

"That was for the smell" I shrug and he growls.

"Brought you bread" I say cheerfully and he eyes the loaf momentarily then mutters for me to take a seat.

"Your boyfriend came and talked to me yesterday" he says while chewing.

I start to point out that Peeta is not my boyfriend but say "what about?" instead

"He said you haven't been to town in weeks" at the mention of that, I stiffen. You see the town is being rebuilt since people have started to move back to district 12 and while they're at it, they're rebuilding the seam as well and ever since I found out about the latter I've been going out of my way to avoid any part of district 12 other than victor's village and the woods.

tried convincing me that visiting my old house, the remains of it anyway, would help with letting go of whatever pain I still have left over it, and Peeta being the perfect patient has been siding with him about it- not that I can call it bad advice since Peeta did go to the old bakery which helped with his memory.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of an annoyed Haymitch saying "The least you can do after showering me with filthy water is listening to me!"

I fought the urge to tell him that it isn't the water that's filthy.

" says if you don't go to town soon, he'd go back to calling you twice a week instead of once" Haymitch threatens and I have to bite down a growl.

I storm out of the kitchen before he can open his mouth again and head to my house to get the bow, but then I remember that Peeta is baking in my kitchen and getting inside of the house would mean talking to him; which I'm too angry to do.

I stand there another two minutes pondering before deciding that sneaking in the house will do me no good; Peeta is going to catch me anyway.

I turn around and start walking aimlessly while thinking: I wonder how the town looks now; if they have rebuilt the square to look exactly like it used to, if the mayor's house has been entirely cleared to be replaced by a fancier one, if the school is opening again anytime soon.

I look up from my thoughts and start.

As I become aware of my surroundings again, I realize two things: first there's a rotten cat walking beside my leg, probably trying to trip me, and second….. I'm standing in the seam's meadow.

It takes all of my strength not to start hitting my head against a rock.

_How the hell did I get here! _I hiss to my self.

I close my eyes for a moment, trying to regain my composure, and start breathing slowly, _it's no big deal_ I think _I can simply turn around and go back home._

_Home…._

The moment the word leaves my lips in a yearning whisper I know there's no going back now so I think that I may as well get this over with.

The trip from the meadow to my old house takes all of five minutes, which is five minutes too short, and I find myself facing what used to be my house.

At first I freeze with shock; the last time I came here I was heading for the woods and I have studiously avoided looking at this place-hell, I didn't even glance at it.

Now however I feel a fierce shiver go down my spine, my insides are cold with dread, anger, sadness and terror.

I take a step towards what used to be the door, now a bundle of woods and iron, then stop in my track, right there besides the house is where Prim used to set and make bouquets of the wild flowers I'd bring along from the woods.

_Another step _I command my legs and I'm faced with the vivid image of Prim and I sitting against the door to soak in sunlight.

_Move you legs, left, right _ inside is where my father used to set and sing Prim to sleep, "Primrose flower go to sleep" he would say and she would giggle like the innocent angel she is..was.

_Almost there _I think numbly as I make it inside of the house.

I look around once, twice and yet I can't get my vision to clear, I blink away the tears and look again to have my eyes fall on the part of the house where my mother used to treat her patients, I remember how she used to stay up all night preparing medicines, how she would curl besides Prim later and fall asleep with a rare peaceful expression, how the cat would set by the foot of the bed and guard my baby sister.

"No one left now" I croak out "all gone: Mother, father, …Prim. All gone"

It's only then that buttercup meows softly and rub his head against my leg as if reminding me that he's still here, my sister's little guardian, the one I tried to drown.

Out of all of the memories I'd not have thought this one would break me, but it does.

I crumble to the floor, clutching the ashes and dirt with my hands, lying my forehead against the harsh ground and start sobbing.

As I cry more memories make their way to me, Prim's first time making cheese and showing it off, father sitting and making a new bow, mother making dinner and smiling as she watched.

I'm now huddled in a corner, fierce sobs rock my body, tears refusing to come down anymore, eyes swallowed shut and yet I cry.

Buttercup is sitting by me, moaning in rhythm to my gasps, making sure nothing can touch the broken mess of a girl he has left.

I'm not sure how long it's been since I've collapsed down but I hear noises coming towards me: the heavy crunch of boots, of someone who can never walk quietly.

"Katniss" he exclaims and runs to gather me in his arms "what are you doing here?" he murmurs miserably "why did you come on your own ?" he moves hair out of my eyes and looks pained at the sight of me.

"do you want to leave now?" he whispers and I manage to shake my head.

"You want us to stay a bit longer?" he tries again and this time I nod, he starts to put me down but I cling to him for dear life, which he doesn't seem to mind, so he ends up sitting against the wall with me curled in his lap.

"You know it's fine to grieve them Katniss, to grieve this place" he says while smoothing my hair "it's okay to stay as long as you need. It's your past here, it's the place that made you who you are"

I want to tell him that I'm not the same anymore, that the Katniss who used to live here have died that used to live here has died that very first reaping, that this Katniss is a broken mess of a creature, that she's all alone and has no one left. But looking at the boy holding me, I have to rethink that last statement.

With his arms making a secure cradle and his eyes never straining away from mine, I decide that I'm not alone, that for all the things I've lost; I've gained something in return, and that should keep me going for now, a step at a time.

Looking up at Peeta I remember the dandelion, the hope and strength it brought me, and suddenly all I want to do is runaway with him, leaving it all behind, but no I wont run away anymore!

Why runaway when I have a safe haven right here.

"I want to leave now, Peeta" I say weakly

"want to go home?" he asks gently

_Home, _yes I have a home, not this place, this place is nothing but a house because now I have another home, home where Peeta and I live, home where he bakes and I make my bows.. …_Peeta is my home_

"let's go home" I whisper

**I really hope that lived up to your expectations :) now I know it doesn't have so much Peeta in it, but if we're gonna have the story for long then we have to address some serious stuff :P**

**I wanna thank you all for being so awesome again and giving me the joy of such great reactions last time :)**

**now, reviews? pretty please? :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys :) so let's start with me apologizing for last chapter, tons of mistakes..I know *sighs* now my excuse is that i was typing at 1 after midnight, like I am now, and I was half asleep, so you can see why both my author note and story had spelling mistakes and such :S as for the late update, that's a long rant and if you're interested to hear about it then pay my profile a visit because I'm planning on posting a rant there soon :P**

**Now back to business: This chapter is the 5th, and 5 is my fave number, so.. I decided to have this chapter as fluff *grins* now it's a little bit of fluff but it's fluff none the less, so no major revelations or events for now :P I won't make you wait longer so go ahead and read, oh one more thing:**

**P.s: Read my A/N at the end 'cause it's super important ;)**

**I own nothing, and I don't like facing that fact every damn chapter *sighs* **

I trace my eyes along the frame of the window once again, ignoring the buzz of 's voice on the other end of the line.

He has been speaking for the past two hours and I've stopped pretending to listen about an hour ago!

Of course the poor guy has tried to make me talk at the beginning of the conversation but since I've known exactly what his questions were going to be, I've told him that he may as well save his breath and hang up-which he took as an invitation to start talking nonstop.

I now think back to the past week and how Dr.A had called every day to check on me after "finding out" about my little breakdown in the seam, of course it was Peeta who ratted me out to him, and the doctor would always ask the same questions:

_What took you there?_

_How did you feel?_

_Why don't you want to talk about it?_

_Do you plan on going there again?_

Ignoring most of these questions was easy, but once he asked me "Are you going to allow them to rebuild the house?" I have thrown away the phone and stalked out of the room.

After that incident the doctor started asking less questions about my house and more questions about town; what I thought of the rebuilding? When do I plan on visiting the new hob? If I'm still going out hunting, and such nonsense!

But that one question of his still haunted me.

My old house being rebuilt, and for it to be rebuilt… it has to be completely destroyed first.

I think of the memories that house holds, the little pieces of wood and fabric that lay around as the only reminder of my mother's skills in making cheap curtains, the little back yard in which Prim had once kept lady, and I shudder at the thought of all of that vanishing to be replaced with a sparkly new house, painted with the capitol's overly-happy colors!

A sudden voice breaks through to my attention and I start.

"For god's sake Katniss," exclaims Dr. Aurelius in an annoyed tone "can you at least agree to this last bit? So I can at least say that this session resulted in something!" I have no idea what he's talking about but I nod anyway, then remember that he can't see me; so I mutter a "yes, sure" "Good," he says with a happy tone, which alarms me "now let me talk to Peeta"

I call at Peeta and hand him the phone, then stand and watch as he answers excitedly.

"She did?" he asks and glances at me in a surprised manner, and I'm aching to know what they're talking about.

"Sure, I will" he says after a pause, then gives a hasty goodbye and hangs up.

"What were you…" I start to ask but I'm cut off as he sweeps me in a bear hug.

"We're going to have so much fun," he says cheerfully and I pull away slightly to look at his face.

"Have so much fun with what?" I ask and his look of cheerfulness turns to confusion.

"But Dr.A said you've already agreed," he says and casts me an accusing look "you were ignoring him again, weren't you?"

"Um…maybe" I say sheepishly and he sighs

"I thought we agreed that you're going to stop doing that" he mock scolds me "anyway, I knew something was off when he said you agreed right away"

"On what?" I exclaim

"Remember the distracting activities Dr.A said you have to do? I came up with the idea that maybe you can learn how to bake with me, or even help with the frosting, you know since the bakery is being rebuilt and I may start working their again soon"

Peeta said it all without so much as taking a breath, so I stare at him for a long moment after he's done.

"Frosting?" I ask

"Frosting" he confirms

I have to think this through for a minute, I mean: when the Doctor suggested those activities I was thinking of something like extra hours of hunting or walking around aimlessly, but baking wasn't exactly on the list.

"It's a bad idea Peeta," I say, and he looks disappointed so I amend by saying "it's just that I can burn water"

"I wouldn't go that far" he laughs

"Oh yes I can" I say and a smile tugs at my lips "where do you think Cinna got the girl on fire idea from then?"

Peeta ignores my last poor attempt of a joke and pleads with me saying "please Katniss"

I don't budge so he continues "it's going to be fun, and we'll do it in my house not to wreck your kitchen, besides," he hesitates then says "we'll be doing something...Together"

He looks the right amount of shy and hopeful when he says that, that I have to keep from hugging him.

"Fine" I say with a sigh

"Fine?" he repeats in astonishment "so you're actually going to let me teach you how to bake?"

I have to keep from laughing at his eagerness because it's funny how happy he can get over little things_._

_He's just like Prim, like my father, _I think

_The people I truly love_

"So what are you waiting for Mellark?" I say and his face breaks into a wide grin

"Who says I'm waiting Everdeen?" he takes my hand and pulls me out of the sitting room.

Half an hour later, we're both poised behind the kitchen's counter in Peeta's house and putting our aprons on.

"Let's start with cookies" says Peeta "I already prepared some, so we can practice frosting them"

"When did you prepare them?"I ask, but he knows I'm stalling. so when he answers, it's a rushed statement of "early in the morning"

Peeta is done laying the tools we're going to use and naming them to me, so now he grabs a cookie puts it in front of him and motions me to do the same.

"It's pretty simple" he says, "all you have to do is squeeze the pastry bag and draw a shape on the cookie"

He then follows his own instructions and draws a breathtaking follower in a matter of seconds.

It looks easy so I shrug and grab a cookie, put it in front of me and take the brown pastry bag… It takes exactly 3 seconds for my cookie to look like one of buttercup's fur balls.

The arrow I was trying to make looks a cross between a squashed bug and dying worm!

I look at the mess I've made in bewilderment; did I put too much force on the pastry thing?

Peeta makes a sound of someone chocking on his laughter and I give him a death glare.

"Um it's not so bad for a first try" he amends

"Not so bad?" I echo "it looks like train wreckage!"

This time the laugh escapes.

I roll my eyes haughtily and start taking off the apron.

"Whoa!" Peeta moves and grabs my hand "what do you think you're doing?"

"Taking off this thing so I can go do something productive?" I say but it comes out as a question.

"Oh come on" he protests "are you going to allow some cookies to take you down?"

I roll my eyes again and he grins.

"Look, it's really easy" he takes another cookie and frosts an arrow with a flick of his hand "just don't put so much pressure on it, and try to do it for fun"

I'm still hesitating so Peeta moves his hands to grab both of mine.

"Here let me help you" he says, and grabs the frosting tool to put it in my hands while his are still on top.

He guides my hands into drawing a straight line while applying the slightest of pressure, and as he does he unconsciously moves closer to me; and I could practically hear the blood rushing to my face.

Peeta finishes the perfect arrow and admires his work without moving an inch or releasing my hands.

"Hmm I think I got the hang of it" I say, and my voice comes out breathier than I intended.

"That was simple," he answers "let's try something a bit harder. Like a flower"

He moves to the oven to retrieve a new cookie and I allow myself to breathe.

"_Stupid girl" _I hear Haymitch's exasperated voice in my head and I have to mentally kick myself for getting so worked up over nothing.

"here" Peeta startles me out of thoughts "this one is bigger, so we can draw a flower on it"

I expect him to move back to where he was standing, instead he stands behind me, sneaking his arms around my waist and grabbing my hands again.

Our bodies are barely an inch apart and whatever progress I've made in retrieving my normal breathing pace is now gone.

"What are you doing?" I ask with equal parts of accusation and curiousty.

"Teaching you how to frost. Distracting you from questions. Following DR's orders" he shrugs "take a pick!"

I cover my inconvenience with annoyance as I ask "So what color are we using now? Because I can't recall ever seeing a brown flower"

"Hmm pink?" he asks

"Orange" I automatically say, and I can sense him smiling

Peeta's hands, my hands, grab the orange pastry bag and start drawing a small circle in the center of the cookie, then the petals.

The lines come out easily, naturally. And I can't help but remember Peeta's intense look as he draws, his graceful long fingers holding the pencil, his eyes seeing worlds that I can never reach, his face calm with concentration.

And I ache to turn around and see of he has that same expression now.

Peeta is completely absorbed in drawing the delicate flower into perfection; so he doesn't notice that he has moved closer, that his chest is now pressed against my back but I do.

I can hear my heart hammering in my chest and I wonder if he can hear it as well.

My breath is shallow, and everything in me is screaming: _too close!_

I let out a shake breath and it seems to break Peeta out of his trance because his body tenses for a moment then relaxes, but his hands are trembling slightly.

"What do you think?" he asks, his breath tickling my ear, and I notice for the first time that the flower is now a delicate Blumen.

"Lovely" I say, and it really is, but I can't exactly appreciate that while being pressed between the counter and an all too gentle Peeta.

"Let me try?" I ask as I gently pull my hands free from his.

Peeta moves a bit to my right, so he's standing half behind me now, and it does a great deal to the coherency of my thoughts.

I try again with a big sized a cookie, and the shape I draw isn't nearly as disastrous.

Of course it looks like a sun while I was going for a balloon, a rounded something that I saw in the capitol, but who am I to protest?

Peeta nods proudly, as if I've made the world's best looking icing.

"Ok I think it's enough baking lessons for one day" he says, and I have to strangle a sigh of relief.

"so I'm released for the day?" I ask hopefully

"Who said anything about you being released?" Peeta asks with a sly smile "we still have some activities for you"

"What?" I exclaim "no one said anything about that!"

"Well, you wouldn't have agreed if we did" he says sheepishly "you're as nasty as Haymitch when it comes to doing things that don't involve brooding, killing or sulking"

I punch him lightly on the arm and his grin widens.

"Come on Everdeen" he drags me out of the kitchen "consider it a vacation from stressing and worrying"

_Easy for you to say _I think as I recall the increasing rate of my heart beat and flaming cheeks.

Peeta grabs my hand as we head out of the kitchen and I feel the tingling in the bit of my stomach.

_It's going to be a long day._

_**A/N: OK now, as I said I love number 5, and so I wanted to make this chapter special; here's the thing, I decided that I wanna make a chapter from Peeta's POV! now I'm not sure about that much, so I want your opinions, here's the deal: 10 reviews saying you guys want a Peeta's POV chapter and I'll do it :) how about that?**_

**At last, I'm typing this at 1 AM so how about some reviews? :)**

**BTW Thaaaaanks a billion for those who gave me such awesome reviews and sweet PMs about this story :) you guys are awesome 3**


End file.
